headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
American Horror Story: Halloween (Part 1)
"Halloween (Part 1)" is the fourth episode of season one of the anthology series American Horror Story. The episode was directed by David Semel and written by James Wong. The episode first aired on the FX Network on Wednesday, October 26th, 2011. Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Co-Stars Notes & Trivia * American Horror Story was created by Ryan Murphy and Brad Falchuk. * This episode is available on disc one of the American Horror Story: The Complete First Season DVD and Blu-ray collections. * This episode is production code number: 1ATS03. * This is the first episode of American Horror Story directed by David Semel. * This is the first episode of American Horror Story written by James Wong. * Actor Riley Schmidt is uncredited for his participation in this episode. * First appearance of Zachary Quinto as Chad Warwick. * Travis Wanderley appeared last in "Home Invasion". * This is the third appearance of Hayden McClaine. It is her first appearance as a ghost. * The flashback scenes involving Chad and Patrick take place in 2010. * This is the first professional acting work for Kaylee Bryant who plays a zombie dressed up for Halloween. * This is the first professional acting work for Shauna Case who plays a pirate dressed up for Halloween. Quotes * Chad Warwick: I am trying here! I am trying to make this place warm and inviting and spectacular and have this Halloween party shot by Elle friggin' Decor so someone will see it and sweep in and take this place off our hands, and then i can feel free to fall in love with a 25-year-old who has great biceps. So get off my back, carve a goddamn pumpkin, go get a goddamn costume, and man up. .... * Chad Warwick: And pick me up some Gala apples. I thought these Golden Delicious would look dramatic in the bobbing bucket. They just look dull and depressing. There's no contrast. .... * Vivien Harmon: We have style. * Marcy: Everybody thinks they have style, and everybody thinks they're funny. Most people aren't. .... * Chad Warwick: I think you should just leave. * Vivien Harmon: You think we should just leave our house? * Chad Warwick: It's not your house. We know it, you know it, and the house knows it. Frankly, you don't deserve it. See also External Links * * * * * * "Halloween (Part 1)" at the AHS Wiki ---- Category:2011 television episodes Category:Bradley Buecker Category:Dante Di Loreto Category:Brad Falchuk Category:Alexis Martin Woodall Category:Tim Minear Category:Ryan Murphy Category:Jennifer Salt Category:Jessica Sharzer Category:Chip Vucelich Category:James Wong Category:Dylan McDermott Category:Connie Britton Category:Evan Peters Category:Taissa Farmiga Category:Denis O'Hare Category:Jessica Lange Category:Kate Mara Category:Zachary Quinto Category:Frances Conroy Category:Lily Rabe Category:Matt Ross Category:Christine Estabrook Category:Jamie Brewer Category:Teddy Sears Category:Michael Graziadei Category:Missy Doty Category:Morris Chestnut Category:John Ainsworth Category:Carmen Blanchard Category:Kaylee Bryant Category:Shauna Case Category:Teddy Lane, Jr. Category:Marilyn O'Connor Category:Mike Peebler Category:Shani Pride Category:Courtney Hinton Category:Elena Schuber Category:Bodhi Schulz Category:Kai Schulz Category:Steve Spel Category:Toni Wynne Category:Episodes with crew categories Category:Verified